1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a moveable table for feeding paper or cardboard to a printing press and in particular to a self-centering switch and motor arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement on patent 4,811,939 of which the description and drawings are hereby incorporated by reference. The present invention provides for an automatic centering circuit which is incorporated in the prior art printing platform described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,939.